Undercover Shark
by theycallmesenpai
Summary: Rin spies on Nitori on his 'Date' and he invites Makoto who (not really) invites Haru. Rin soon gets caught and he later confesses after some awkward moments. Rintori / Nitorin with a dash of MakoHaru to spice things up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I just felt the need to write more Rintori cause hot damn I just love these two dorks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! :'(**

Rin was not in a good mood today, and it was all Nitoris fault. That boy just did not understand how cute he was. Especially to other guys besides Rin. Today for example in swimming practice he overheard a group of guys practically confess their love to the small grey haired boy. They all gathered around him and started to praise him on his sweet innocent looks. One of them even invited Nitori out on a date! Right in front of Rin! They knew that Nitori was his, but that didn't stop them. Rin swore that the guy that invited Nitori out met his eyes right when Nitori said yes.

He wasn't exactly sure of the date details. That's why he decided to 'tag along'. He invited Makoto because he felt that he was the only one capable of the Iwatobi group to actually getting some work done. Nagisa was too loud, Rei was too obvious, and Haru... well Haru was Haru.

"So why is he here!?" Rin hissed, pointing his finger accusingly at the blue haired boy who looked unamused and slightly pissed off.

"Well today was our date night, and Haru didn't want me to leave." Makoto confessed, offering a gentle smile at the pissed off redhead.

"You can't take him from me." Haru mumbled as he clung possessively onto Makotos arms.

Rin rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Just keep it down. Nitoris already here." He looked over to see Nitori meet up with the guy who asked him out. "I can't believe this guy asked him on a date. It's clear that he is mine. Who does he think he is?"

"You confessed to him?" Makoto asked, surprised that Nitori would go out with another man when his beloved senpai just confessed.

"What? No! Why would I confess to him?" Rin screamed as a heavy blush spread across his face.

Haru placed his hand over Rins moving mouth. "Shhhh they're moving."

They all began to suspiciously follow the inconspicuous grey haired boy to a nice cafe.

"Why are you surprised he's going on a date when you haven't even told him how you feel." Makoto whispered as they hid behind some shrubs right next to the cafe window.

"Well... uhmm I just haven't gotten the chance to. You know with my busy schedule I can't waste much time on personal affairs." Rins eyes followed Nitoris slim figure as a waiter sat them at a table. He felt a wave of jealousy pass him as he saw Nitori laugh at something his date said.

"What do you mean you have no time? Your his roommate." Haru held a satisfied smirk as he watched his friends head snap away from his crush. "I bet your too afraid to even confess. Not like me and Makoto" Haru moved over to Makotos lap to prove that he wasn't afraid. Makoto blushed furiously, but didn't push the blue eyed beauty away.

Rin rolled his eyes "Well it was so obvious that you guys liked each other, but it's not the same with Nitori. We haven't been friends for years, and I dont even know of he likes me." He looked away from the two boys who looked like they were having a silent conversation through their eyes.

Makoto offered Rin a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "It's okay Rin, though I am pretty sure Nitori likes you, but next time you see him you definitely have to confess, or else he will never know how you feel."

Rin shrugged and avoided eye contact with both boys as they got out of the shrubs and followed Nitori to his next date destination.

"What are they doing in a women's clothing store! That guy better not be a pervert! If he's gonna make _my_ Nitori dress up in some weird shit I swear I am going to kill him!" Rin tried storm into the store but was stopped by a pair of strong arms pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Now now maybe they have a men's section too. We should check it out first." Makoto kept his arms around the redhead until he calmed down enough to stand on his own. Haru on the other hand had his hands on his hips and looked extremely pissed.

"Why the fuck are you mad?!" Rin gestured wildly to the blue haired boy. Haru rolled his eyes and walked away from the lively pair.

"Wai- Haru-chan! Sorry Rin, but I should go follow him." Makoto waved goodbye as he ran away from the confused redhead.

"Guess that leaves me on my own." He mumbled under his breath. Not knowing what to do he grabbed a shopping cart and walked through the doors.

"What the fuck?!" He looked at the clothes hanging on the racks. This definitely was not a women's store. These small frilly things were not made for grown women. He picked one up and curiously inspected the small clothing.

"12 months eh? Why is Nitori looking at baby clothes?" He shook his head as a stupid thought crossed his mind.

_Men can not get pregnant_.

He continued his way deeper into the store where he saw a flash of grey through the shelves.

"Ah! This looks like it will look nice. Do you think she will like it?" Rin tried to shoo away the chills that came with Nitoris soft sweet voice.

"Eh? I don't know? That's why I invited you to come. I really don't know kids well, and since you seemed so childlike I thought maybe I should invite you." Nitori let out a little groan at his friends words.

"Well I don't mean that your not manly, but you know since your so cute I just thought that you would know what to get for my niece. I mean I am not flirting with you cause I know you and Rin are in a relationship, so I don't mean to interfere. I know it bothered him that I invited you. He was shooting daggers at me when I asked you to come, but it was really my last resort. I just don't know what to get my niece for her birthday."

Nitori let out a little shriek "You think me and Rin-senpai are going out? What do you mean? He doesn't like me." Nitori turned toward the shelf to hide his face from his friend.

Blue eyes met maroon through the thin shelf.

"Rin-senpai?"

Rin froze and looked around nervously. Not seeing any other option he grabbed a baby hat and set it on his head. He began to quickly walk away from Nitori who was at his heels.

He felt a small hand grab his shoulder and turn him around. "Rin senpai is that you?"

"Uhmm no. You must have me confused with someone else. Rin tried to avoid eye contact, but was pulled in by Nitoris enchanting gaze.

"What are you doing in a store like this?" Nitori pulled Rins hat off and chucked it aside. Rins breath hitched as he felt Nitoris warm hand brush across his face.

"Oh you know just shopping for Gou. She really likes this stuff." He picked up a tiny shirt and showed it to Nitori to prove his point.

Nitori looked at the shirt suspiciously, but didn't object to Rins reasoning. "Okay... Well since your here would you like to join me in finding Takuya-sans niece a present. She's just a baby so he didn't know what exactly she would like. That's why he asked me if I could help him." Takuya reluctantly came along with his cart and greeted Rin

"This isn't a date?" Rin asked trying to keep his relief contained.

"N-no. I am just helping Takuya out." Nitori looked expectantly at Takuya who nodded his head vigorously.

"Y-yes I would never get between you two." He added, pointing at the two boys who were blushing horribly. "As a matter of fact I already found an outfit for her, so I am just gonna take my leave. Bye bye thank you for helping!" Both boys watched curiously as he grabbed a random outfit from a rack and payed for it without turning back.

"I think he grabbed a boys outfit."

"Yeah..."

They both stood awkwardly in the store that was quickly getting crowded with blubbering kids and stressed out moms.

"You wanna get out of here? We could maybe grab an ice cream?" Rin offered lamely. Saying he was uncomfortable in this feminine store was an understatement. And sure enough he and Nitori were getting strange looks from the surrounding women.

"Sure but I don't have any money on me." Nitori patted his empty pockets and tried to hide his disappointment. Takuya promised that he would pay for Nitoris meal so he decided not to bring any money. He silently cursed his unpreparedness. A chance like this did not come every day.

Rin sensed Nitoris uneasiness and put his arms around the smaller boys shoulder. "What are you talking about Ai? I'll pay for you...kinda like a date? I m-mean only if you want it to be!... Do you want to go out on a date...with me?"

Nitoris head snapped up at the mention of the word date. "D-date? With Rin-senpai? Yes! I mean yeah sure whatever you want I don't mind." He silently chastised himself for getting too excited. It was well known that he was a bad liar, and he was sure that Rin saw right through his horrible facade. He was just to kind to point it out.

"Okay then. Let's go." Rin kept his arm around Nitoris shoulders as he ushered him to the small ice cream shop. He was very happy when Nitori scooted closer to him so that he wouldn't get lost in the crowds of people. With them being this close he was able to smell the sweet scent of Nitori. It was something like lavender with a hint of chlorine. He didn't know when he grew so fond of the smell, but just the thought of it calmed him to the point of putting him in a daze.

"Rin-senpai? Rinnn-senpai? Hello?"

"Wha- Nitori whats up?"

"Well were here at the ice cream shop already so I don't know if you want to order or..."

"Order. Yes yes I will order for you. What do you want? And dont worry about price it's my treat." He patted Nitoris head and patiently waited for an answer.

Nitori fidgeted nervously and started playing with his fingers. Rin had to resist the urge of kissing him when he began to nervously bite his bottom lip. "Well I was kind of thinking of sharing one l-like the couple over there." He pointed with shaking hands at a lovey dovey couple sitting in a corner booth feeding each other ice cream from a huge bowl.

Rin blushed and tried to hide his excitement. "Oh yeah. Sure. Yup. Totally. We should do that. I mean this is a date, right?"

Nitori nodded his head vigorously. "Yes it is."

"Well then I will get that bucket. Is vanilla and strawberry fine?"

"Yes!"

"Okay... I am gonna go in line then." He left Nitori with an awkward pat to the shoulder.

Nitori looked around the shop curiously occasionally meeting Rins expectant eyes. He gave a small smile and laughed as Rin pretended to choke the loud children in front of him. He shook his head and wagged his finger at the laughing red head.

"Sir? Sir! What would you like to order?"

Rin turned around and realized it was already his turn to order. "Sorry uhmm can I have the l-love bucket? With vanilla and strawberry?" Rin shook his head. Out of all the names on the board he and Ai had to pick out the most embarrassing to order.

The cashier chuckled. "Sure thing. Would you like one spoon or two spoons?"

"One spoon please."

Another chuckle from the cashier. "Okay sir enjoy your date."

Rin walked away happily with the bucket of ice cream and one spoon in tow.

Wait.

One spoon?

He turned to the table and then to himself. There was obviously two of them. Why did he only get one spoon? He was about to turn around to get another one when he realized how long the line had gotten. Surely by the time he gets another, the ice cream would already be melted.

"Rin-senpai! Why are you just standing there? Get over here." Nitori motioned across the shop for the redhead who reluctantly walked over.

"Well... the thing is I kind of only got one spoon cause I am used to just ordering for me, so two spoons didn't even cross my mind."

Nitori blushed bright red. "Well I am fine with it, but only if you are. I don't wanna force you if you don't want to share." Nitori really hoped that Rin couldn't see his excitement. This was just like an indirect kiss, and he might even get the chance to feed Rin! It was just like a dream he had once, and he did not want this opportunity to pass him.

Rin smiled his signature shark tooth smile. "Of course I want to share! Well then you can go first. This shop is famous for their fresh taste." He took a seat and passed the bucket to Nitori who hesitantly brought the spoon up to his mouth. One bite was all he needed to believe Rins words. He didn't know that ice cream could taste like this! Rin definitely had to try it. "Rin-senpai! It's delicious! Here try it!" Nitori brought a spoonful up to the redheads mouth. He was leaning across the table so that he wouldn't drop the spoon.

Rin opened his mouth and took the spoon in. He had already been to this ice cream shop so he knew how good it was, but he didn't want to let Nitori down so he asked for another spoonful. Nitori nodded his head and quickly drew another dollop of ice cream from the bucket.  
"Here you goooo." He sang as he put it in the blushing redheads mouth.

"Maybe you should come to this side so that you wont have to stretch across the booth." Rin offered lamely. He didn't want to make it too obvious that he wanted the grey haired boy closer to him.

"Ah okay! Good thinking."

Nitori walked around the booth and came to the other side where Rin was waiting with one arm up. He slid in gracefully and sat flush with Rins side where a warm arm wrapped around his stomach. Unknowingly he let out a sigh that he had been holding since he met his beloved senpai.

"How about I feed you some ice cream?" Rin asked. Nitori nodded his head and opened his mouth expectantly. With eyes half lidded Rin tried not to have a nosebleed right at the moment.

Oh yeah the ice cream! He picked up some vanilla and clumsily dropped some on the boys cheek. He also put too much of it on the spoon so he watched as some of the sticky white stuff dribbled off the smaller boys lips. And that was it. That was all it took for him to grab Nitoris head and lick some off with his tongue. He felt Nitori stiffen beside him, but he never pulled away. Taking this as permission Rin brought his lips to Nitoris and gave him a soft sweet kiss which the other boy quickly returned. They kissed for as long as they could hold their breath. Which is a good amount of time considering both boys were competitive swimmers.

Rin was the first to pull away so that he could look Nitori in the eyes. "I like you."

Nitoris eyes widened in surprise. Even after the passionate kiss he was still surprised to hear the words coming out of his senpais mouth. "Senpai! I really like you too!"

Rin smiled and held the smaller boy against him. "Well I hoped so. I mean you didn't hold back from that kiss."

Nitori blushed against Rins chest. "Senpai!" He squeaked embarrassed by his actions.

"I am just playing. I am just playing."

Nitori pulled himself away from Rin and sat up from the booth. "Well I think we should make our way back to the dorms. It's already getting dark."

Rin nodded and grabbed Nitoris hand. "I don't want you to get lost, so I think it's best if I hold your hand." Nitori nodded in agreement and they slowly made their way back to their shared dorm.

Nitori hoped Rin wouldn't feel uncomfortable being alone with him since the redhead now knew how he felt. He glanced nervously at Rin who was watching him curiously from his bed.

"Why are you so nervous?"

Nitori jumped up from his stiff position. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"You keep on glancing at me uneasily and I am started to get worried. I wont do anything if you think that I am."

"No that's not the problem!"

"Then what is?" Rin stood up and cornered Nitori against the wall.

Nitori looked down and bit his lip. "Well I just don't want senpai to feel uncomfortable since he knows I like him now."

Rin sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Ai... I like you too! Why are you doubting that? I know I am not the best at expressing myself, but I wouldn't lie about that!" He walked back to his bed and let out a long sigh. "Come here."

Nitori walked over and stood awkwardly next to Rins lying figure. "Y-yes?"

Rin suddenly grabbed his wrists and threw him on the bed. He pinned Nitori under him and started nipping lightly on his ears.

Nitori let out a shaky breath, but didn't stop the redheads actions.

"Nitori."

"Yes?"

"I like you, okay? There's so much I want to do with you, but we can't just yet. So I don't feel uncomfortable being alone with you. As a matter of fact you should be the one feeling uncomfortable with me cause boy do I have to restrain myself around you." He looked down at Nitori with serious eyes.

Nitori smiled and freed his hands from Rins grip. "Okay." He wrapped his arms around Rins neck and brought him down for a nice long kiss.

"Can I sleep with you senpai?"

Rin laughed and held the smaller boy closer to his chest. "Of course. I was just about to ask the same thing."

Rin got up and switched off the lights to the small bedroom. He bent down and got on his bed in one swift movement. Nitori scooted to the wall to allow him more space.

"Nitori come closer to me."

Nitori wiggled around until he was closer to the daunting maroon eyes that so often haunted his dreams.

Under the moonlight Nitori looked like something from a fairy tail. His blue eyes were glowing against his pale skin and his grey hair was spread across the pillow like a doll on display. Rin didn't know that someone could be so beautiful, but Nitori was known for surprising people.  
Nitori smiled at Rin through his bangs. It was about time for him to get a haircut, but he enjoyed the feel of his bangs across his forehead. He also felt closer to Rin like this. Since he failed so miserably at snapping his goggles in place like Rin. He figured this would be the second best option. Rins hair had grown so long that he was now able to hold it in a ponytail, and oh how Nitori loved those ponytails. He had always wanted to run his fingers through that feisty red hair. Unintentionally he started doing just that, but instead of pulling away Rin scooted closer to the outstretched hands. Nitori smiled and began to massage the larger boys scalp with his fingertips.

Rin felt himself falling. Not only to sleep, but in love. He never knew how much sentiment he could get from small actions like these. He grabbed Nitori and kissed the top of the boys head.

"Good night Ai."

Nitori giggled and hugged Rin back.

"Goodnight senpai."

**A/N: Hello there! I hope you all enjoyed this and I am planning on putting up a second chapter but with Makoto and Haru cause they just kind of left and yeah...**

**BUT GUYS THAT EXTRA EPISODE OF FREE! EHHHHHH? (*/-*)/ NAGISA WAS ALL UPSKIRT ON MOMO OH LORDY LORD I WAS JEALOUS T.T**

**But anyway thank you for reading and I hope y'all have a wonderful day. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part where Makoto goes to find Haru after he leaves. **

Makoto did not mean for any of this to happen.

Honestly.

He didn't even know he was going to have to bail on Haru for their weekly date night. Although they spent everyday together, Makoto really did enjoy having a designated day meant especially for only them.

He was actually going to decline Rins offer, but it wasn't often when Rin would only ask him for help.

He had told Haru that he had to go help Rin do something very important and that he would be home as soon as he can, but Haru followed him anyway despite his weak protests.

"What does Rin want with you?"

Makoto stiffened. He had already said goodbye and closed the door. Haru must have slipped out behind him. "Ah Haru-chan! I don't know exactly what it is, but it has to do with Nitori. He said something about tailing them. Whatever that means." He continued to make his way to Samezuka academy where Rin ordered to meet him.

"I am gonna come along too."

Makoto tried to hide his smile as Haru grabbed his hand and joined him in step. Other people would always mistake Harus actions as rude and mean, but Makoto knew his boyfriend meant well. He just didn't know how to properly express himself.

Ever since they were younger Haru would always protect Makoto. Either from scary movies, bully's, or the occasional loud neighborhood dog, but when Makoto hit his growth spurt in junior high he decided that it was now his turn to protect Haru. So now whenever Makoto was with him, he would always try to clear up any misunderstandings other people would have, and oddly... he didn't mind this part of Haru. He actually quite enjoyed it. He enjoyed everything about Haru. That's how he came to love him as more than a friend.

He glanced at said boy who had his attention fixed toward the ocean. "Your still the same as ever Haru-chan."

"Drop the chan."

Makoto chuckled and felt Harus grip tighten. He squeezed back and watched Harus face tint a light pink. Although they were going to be with Rin, Makoto was glad to have Haru by his side.

**********  
They were having a good time tailing Notoris 'date'. If that's what you wanted to call it. Haru even sat on Makotos lap during one of the regular arguments between the the redhead and the bluenette.

Of course Rin was doubting himself with Nitori, but it was extremely obvious that Nitori and Rin had feelings for each other. They just both didn't have the confidence to actually believe it.

Things got heated when Rin saw Nitori and his 'date' walking inside a woman's store. Even Makoto didn't know what they were doing there, but he did know that he had to restrain Rin or else some bad things were going to happen.

It was then when Haru walked away after giving Makoto a hurt and equally pissed look. After a quick excuse he decided to leave Rin and go after his boyfriend, who he had already lost in the crowd of people.

"Haru-chan!" He looked everywhere for any sign of the stoic blue eyed boy. It was then that a thought popped into his head.

Going by this instinct he made his way to the secluded big fountain in the middle of their park. Sure enough Haru was there already unbuckling his pants.

"Haru-chan! You cant do that here!" He ran to his boyfriend and held his hands over the boys pant buttons. Haru sighed and rolled his eyes. He began to walk away again, but was stopped by a warm hand on his wrist.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?" He tried to pull him closer but failed when Haru pushed him away.

"Don't touch me."

Makoto flinched. He knew Haru wasn't a very physical person, but Makoto was always exempt from the people who couldn't touch him. Most of the time it seemed that Haru would only let Makoto get close to him. So to be denied so harshly was really large blow to the gentle boys pride. "O-okay." He tried to fight the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. "I am gonna go h-home." He began to walk away, but only got a few paces before he felt a warm presence on his back.

"No. Don't go." Haru kept his forehead on Makotos hard back. When he heard his boyfriends shaking voice, he realized that maybe he had been to harsh. "I am sorry."

Makoto turned around and wrapped his arms around Harus waist.

Haru looked up and kissed Makotos cheek. "I am sorry."

Kiss on the nose. "Sorry."

Kiss on the forehead. "Sorry."

He brought Makotos soft large hands up to his lips and kissed each finger. Giving a little "sorry" after each kiss.

Now a kiss on the lips. "I am sorry Makoto."

Makoto giggled and kissed Haru back. "Why were you so mad?"

Haru looked away and told Makoto to forget about it.

Makoto furrowed his brows and scratched his head. "No... I want to know why."

Haru smirked and tried to hide his blush. Makoto was well known for his gentle nature, but every once in a while he would let out a little aggression, and boy did Haru enjoy that. Just the thought of it made him shiver. Of course he would never tell Makoto this.

"Haru! Why were you mad?"

Haru snapped his head up and gave a big sigh. "Your mine not Rins."

"What?"

"You. Are. Mine."

"Yes I know that, but what about Rin?"

Haru took a deep breath. He was embarrassed to actually say it aloud, but it seemed Makoto was never going to get his point. "I was jealous."

"Of what?"

Haru groaned. "Of Rin, Makoto. I was jealous of Rin."

Makoto thought over Harus words. "Don't tell me... you like Nitori?" Makoto felt his heart plummet.

**_Of course that's why he was mad. He wanted to see Nitori and I was only in the way_****.** Makoto felt the tears making their way back into his eyes. He never thought Haru would leave him, but with the way he was acting today, it definitely seemed like a possibility.

Feeling a sharp pain on his cheek he opened his eyes to see Harus hand lightly slapping his face repeatedly. "Wh-what. Stop it. Haruuu."

"Baka. I don't like Nitori. I love you. I was just mad because you were holding Rin."

That's it he finally said it.

He peeked up to see Makotos reaction to his embarrassing confession.

"Haru-chan... I love you too, but why did you get jealous over Rin? I was just holding him back so he wouldn't hurt someone." Makotos arms once again wrapped around Harus waist to pull him into a tight hug.

"Idiot. I don't want you holding anyone that close to you. Your mine." He mumbled into the broad chest.

Makoto laughed and grabbed Haru under his knees. He threw him up over his shoulder and began walking home.

"I-idiot what are you doing!" Haru struggled dangerously on top of the brunettes shoulder.

"Stop moving or else your gonna fall." Makoto slapped Harus thigh playfully and continued walking towards Harus house.

"Why are you doing this?" Haru realized that Makoto wasn't gonna put him down, so he snuggled deeper into the brunettes hold.

"Well you said you didn't like me grabbing Rin, so I am making it up to you." Makoto bounded his way up the stairs that led to Harus front door.

**_How can he even do that?_**Harus hair flopped into his eyes with each step. Making him extremely dizzy when they reached the top.

"That should make up for it." Makoto sighed as he to set Haru down.

Haru felt himself lowering closer to the ground, not his feet, but his body?

_**Am I lying down?**_ Haru turned his head to see Makotos shoes.

"Haru-chan! Are you okay? Did I go to fast. I am sorry." Makoto extended his hand and patiently waited for Haru to grab a hold.

"Drop the chan." He mumbled as he grabbed the familiar hand he so loved.

"Do you want me to carry you inside."

"No idiot. That's what got me dizzy in the first place." He tried to close the distance between him and the door, but was already falling before he knew it.

"Haruuu. You can't walk I am gonna have to carry you." Makoto whispered from behind him. It was really cute trying to watch Haru walk while extremely dizzy, and Makoto enjoyed catching him each time.

"Idiot."

Makoto hefted Haru up and carried him bridal style into the dark house. "You want me to take you to bed? I mean to the bed?"

"I guess."

"Okay." He walked up the stairs and set Haru down. "I am going to bring you some wa-"

"No... stay here." Haru gripped the back of Makotos shirt and pulled him towards the bed. Makoto gladly pulled up the covers and got comfortable.

"I love you, Haru."

Haru wiggled around and brought his lips to Makotos. "I love you too."

"Can I spend the night?"

"Do whatever you want."

"Good. I wanted to spend time with my Haru-chan."

"Drop the chan." Haru lay down and hit his forehead against Makotos chest. He smiled when he heard a little "hunff" escape the larger boy

"Your still the same as ever Haru-chan." Makoto laughed and held Haru closer to him.

Same as ever, but that's why he loved him so much.

That's what made Haru, **Haru**.

**A/N: WHOOP THERE IT IS! just kidding just kidding.**

**Anyway thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
